Sessão das Dez
by Kurama-chan BR
Summary: Uma fic pwp, sobre o que Kurama e Hiei são capazes de fazer em um pequeno banheiro de cinema...


- Fica assim, quietinho... - balbuciava uma raposa em seu ouvido.  
- K...Kurama...  
- Está com medo? - ao tempo que fala uma mão macia acariciava delicadamente seu rosto.  
- He...Precisa fazer mais que isso, raposa...  
Hiei deu aquele sorriso irônico, e sua raposa sabia que ia ser muito difícil tirar aquela expressão de seu rosto, já que quando ficava assim esperava ser satisfeito, e muito bem satisfeito...  
- Você está ficando safadinho...  
- Apenas segui seus exemplos...  
O lugar estava um tanto desconfortável aos dois, já que poderiam pegá- los naquele cantinho apertado no banheiro do cinema. Mas ficar juntinho assim era tão bom...  
- Você é uma raposa totalmente maluca...  
- E isso é culpa sua, meu gostosinho...  
As mãos safadas de sua raposa adentravam pela sua camisa, tocando e acariciando seus mamilos, ele sabia muito bem qual ponto tocar para deixar seu koorime doidinho.  
- Raposa... - suspirava em seu ouvido, mas não podia se entregar a ele, não tão cedo. Recostara seu corpo ao dele, roçando sua coxa contra seu membro, já parcialmente ereto.  
Sua raposa gemia, mas não iria perder esse jogo, não agora que parecia ganho logo no começo. Mordeu a orelha de seu pequeno youkai, descendo para seu pescoço, dando lambidas molhadas e quentes, deixando a região bem úmida.  
- Sou eu que vou te possuir todinho, meu koorime...  
- Yamero, Kurama...  
Abria o zíper devagarzinho, baixando as calças de Hiei junto com sua cueca, podia ver aquele belo membro à mostra, já bem crescido.  
Kurama se ajoelhara, sabia que seu koorime podia sentir muito bem a respiração morna dele em sua coxa, lançava a ele olhares maliciosos...  
- Kurama... Aqui?  
- Shhh... Fique quietinho ou podem perceber...  
Começava a o provocar, lambendo delicadamente a sua fendinha. Hiei procurava algum lugar para segurar, mordendo os lábios para não gemer.  
Impossibilitado de falar, sua raposa apenas ia e volta... Ia e voltava...  
- Ku..ra...ma...  
Faziam o seus dentes o arranhar levemente de propósito, e achava engraçado a angústia que isso causava nele, fazendo mais e mais rápido...  
Quando estava prestes a gozar, Kurama segurou fortemente a sua pontinha.  
- Não, ainda não, koorime...  
- Agh, Kurama, por favor...- Hiei arfava, mas sua raposa ainda segurava o seu membro com vigor, e abria o zíper de sua própria calça lentamente.  
Ia levantando as coxas de seu koorime vagarosamente, enquanto encostava-se à porta, muito bem trancada, para usar como apoio.  
Começava a penetrar em Hiei, enquanto ele lutava para não gemer e agarrava seus braços.  
- Aaaahhh... Kitsune...  
Apertava as nádegas de Kurama, incitando-o a mexer mais ainda. A mão de Kurama, levemente umedecida pela seiva contida, soltava agora o seu pênis e o agarrava para ter mais apoio.  
- Dói?  
- Um... pouco...  
- Já vai passar, meu koorime...  
Uma onda de êxtase inundava os dois, com os movimentos se tornando cada vez mais intensos. Controlavam os seus gemidos, e quando um escapava, este era abafado pelo calor de seus corpos.  
Aquele banheirinho apertadinho havia se tornado um verdadeiro paraíso, agradecia por ter a idéia de ir ao banheiro antes de entrar naquele filme chato.  
Percebeu que Hiei ia gozar logo, e rapidamente pegou um pedaço de papel higiênico do rolo, envolvendo-o no seu membro.  
Sentia um jato quente umedecer o papel, enquanto preenchia o seu koorime por dentro num gozo violento.  
Kurama arfava, ficando praticamente sem forças para conseguir até segurar Hiei, que sentia as pernas tremerem devido ao tamanho prazer que seu amante tinha lhe proporcionado.  
Saía de dentro dele, sentando no vaso que deixara com a tampa fechada, esperando seu koorime recuperar o fôlego ainda em seu colo.  
- Kurama, só você mesmo...  
Sorriu, dando um beijo na testa de Hiei.  
- Só eu? Que te deixo assim?  
Ambos sorriam, se beijando apaixonadamente. Começava a vestir a calça de Hiei, enquanto ele tomava o cuidado de fechar o zíper da calça de Kurama.  
- Consegue andar?  
- Humph... Não exagere, Kitsune...  
Abria a porta devagarzinho, e por sorte não havia nenhuma pessoa no banheiro, mas quando saiu viu que havia várias pessoas saindo do filme.  
- Já acabou, kitsune...  
- É, parece que demoramos muito...  
Abraçou o seu koorime por trás, acariciando levemente sua barriga. E o pequeno youkai brincava com as mechas vermelhas que caíam em seus braços.  
  
- Vamos esperar essa multidão ir embora...  
- Sim, kitsune, e bem que poderíamos ver outro filme semana que vem... 


End file.
